dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
The Old Switcharooms
The Old Switcharooms is the second segment of episode 29, which aired March 4, 1998. In this episode, Dexter and Dee Dee swap rooms with each other as punishment for breaking their father's trophy. Plot Dexter's father comes home after winning a big trophy from a bowling tournament. However, Dexter and Dee Dee soon run into him while fighting over a Major Glory action figure, causing his new trophy to break. Dexter and Dee Dee are stunned as Mom says they are in big trouble, while she quickly leaves. The scared siblings make up and they proceed to their rooms, as Dad hears this and quickly stops them. He tells them that they're going to each other's rooms instead because they both need to learn to respect other people's property. Dexter tries to protest though proceeds on when Dad starts to advance on the stairs. In his sister's room, he worries that Dee Dee is destroying his lab and decides to check. He sneaks out of Dee Dee's room and tiptoes to his room as his father is fixing his trophy. However, due to the creaking of the floor, Dad figures that Dexter is trying to sneak back to his room and threatens to put him in a worse punishment if he does so, forcing him to retreat back to Dee Dee's room. Consumed with paranoia about his lab, Dexter decides to sneak in through the air vent to stop Dee Dee. He "suits up" by ripping out the stuffings from Dee Dee's toys and some parts of her furniture in order to conceal his presence in the vents from his father, and ends up destroying her room in indirect retaliation in the process. However, when Dexter reaches the air vent to his room, he finds that Dee Dee did not even enter his lab and was asleep the whole time. Dad finds Dee Dee asleep and wakes her up telling her that the punishment is over since he fixed his trophy (rather poorly). They go to get Dexter, and Dexter quickly tries runs back to Dee Dee's room. However, Dad turns on the AC so the glue on his trophy won't melt, causing Dexter to blown outside, and then thrown back into Dee Dee's room naked just as Dad and Dee Dee enter. Upon seeing the mess Dexter made of her room, Dee Dee points out Dexter is naked. and her pointing causes Dad to drop his trophy, thus breaking it again. Dexter calls Dee Dee a "clumsy fool", but this just makes their father even more angry, because he has not learned his lesson. In the end, Dexter is grounded by his father for trying to sneak out, destroying Dee Dee's room, and insulting her by being forced to switch places with the dog for the night. Ironically, while Dexter is confident that the dog won't destroy his lab, the dog actually ends up destroying the lab. Quotes *'Dad': Honey, Kids, Come here! I got something to show ya! *'Mom': (Gasps) Oh, my! *'Dad': Honey, this trophy is the crowning achievement of my entire life. Wait til the kids see this. ---- *'Dad': My hopes... My dreams! Shattered in an instant! (Cries) ---- *'Dad': Hold it right there. You'd like that wouldn't you? Safe in your own little rooms, playing with your little toys, Well it seems you both need a lesson respecting people's property. So this time you're not going to your own rooms? No. You're going to each other rooms instead! ---- *'Dad': Dexter! *'Dexter': But, Dad! She'll mess up my room! Okay, I'm going. ---- *'Dad': Shoot! *'Dexter': Dad is so busy with his trophy. He won't notice me. ---- *'Dad': No son of mine had better try to sneak away from his punishment. Or else that certain son might find himself in an even worse punishment. ---- *'Dad': Dee Dee, wake up. Have you just been sleeping this whole time? *'Dee Dee': Uh-huh. *'Dad': Well, I fixed my trophy. So you can come out now. *'Dee Dee': Yeah! *'Dad': Come on. Let's go get your brother. ---- *'Dee Dee': Gee, Dad. Your trophy looks great. *'Dad': Well thanks, Dee Dee. ---- *'Dad': You know. I don't want the glue to melt. I'd better cool things down. ---- *'Dad': Argh! *'Dee Dee': (Gasps) Dexter, you're naked! *'Dexter': Now look what you did, Dee Dee. You clumsy fool! *'Dad': Argh! *'Dexter': Uh? *'Dexter': (Sadly) Well, at least I don't have to worry about the dog destroying my lab. Trivia Notes *This is the second time when Dexter is punished in Dee Dee's Room. It's similar to the episode "Labels". Production Notes *This episode was produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad